Love, Hate, and Secrets
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: Snake and Link hate each other with a frightening passion, but what happens when they must clear areas in the Subspace Emissary? SnakexLink Yaoi


# Love, Hate, and Secrets #  
Oh, look. Another story from this bitch... Are ya sick of me yet?

By the way, I don't base Snake's physical appearance completely from his look in brawl. I want him to look young, so in my mind I mix it with his MGS:TTS look. Didn't want you thinking Link was dating an old guy...

By the way, if you haven't played any MG, I recommend you do. They're amazing games and Snake makes me laugh my ass off constantly. Well, the games he's actually in anyway...

Warning & Disclaimer: Don't own anything, and this is yaoi. Get over it.

zZz

"God dammit! That fucking elf!" a tall brunet shouted while entering the main room.

A tall blonde woman who was reading peacefully looked up with an annoyed expression, "What is it Snake? What the hell did Link do that was so horrifying you had to interrupt my reading?"

Snake plopped down on the couch next to Samus and started, "Okay, so I go to my room to sleep because Marth and Pit don't know how to fucking orgasm quietly, and all I fucking here is him playing that damn flute!"

"Snake, first off, it's an ocarina. Second, how do you know it was Link? Zelda plays it too. Besides, I find The Song Of Healing very soothing, along with the other songs he plays. We should all be lucky that he acquired those skills from his ancestor."

"I don't give a fuck what the hell it's called. And I can tell it was him because it was Zelda's Lullaby and she never plays that one. I don't find any of that relaxing, I find it to be one of his many ways to piss me off."

"What the hell did Link ever do to you? From the moment you got here you seemed to hate him, and I don't see why. He's very sweet, kind, and caring. He also didn't get sleep last night because of princey and angel boy, and you know he plays when he can't sleep. If you're really desperate for sleep, go to my room. It's far away from him, and I'm done hearing your ranting."

"I'm not even done yet! The other night, he and Wolf were fucking howling! I need sleep, and I swear he wants me to just drop during a brawl."

Samus got a certain fire in her eyes that said, "Quit fucking talking, go the fuck away, and leave me the hell alone while you're on the rag". Snake got the hint and made his way outside, but before he left Samus said,

"You know, I bet he'd stop if you were nice to him."

xXx

"God dammit! That fucking spy!" a short blond shouted while entering his friend's room.

A brunette princess was sitting on her bed reading looked up with a, "Here we go again..." expression.

"Hello Link. What's Snake done this time?" she asked lazily.

"What hasn't he done?! I mean, come on! Can't even play my god damn ocarina anymore because no matter where the hell he is, he hears it and has a bitch fit! My ancestor didn't leave me the Ocarina Of Time for nothing, you know! He starts complaining about how he couldn't sleep last night, and I'm like, "You're not the only one, asshole!". We all know I play the ocarina when I can't sleep, and that includes him!"

"Sweetie, you should stop stressing so much over him. Ever since he got here you've hated him for no reason. He's funny, smart, and sensible. Everyone loves him but you, and I just don't see why." Zelda said softly.

"What's to love?! He's a jackass, plain and simple. He stole my fucking hat, for Christ's sakes! When I helped you, Peach, and Samus make Thanksgiving dinner, he just laughed at me because I, "cooked with the girls"! What the hell is wrong with that?!"

"Nothing is wrong with cooking with us Link. He just found another reason to laugh at you is all. You know, maybe if you were nice to him he'd stop."

"Be nice to him? No fucking way. That's-"

The princess gave the savior of her kingdom a look that said, "Quit fucking arguing, stop fucking stressing, and go play your ocarina before I have Sheik beat the hell out of you, even though he won't want to". Link got the message, left Zelda's room, and went outside.

xXx

"Ompfh!" "Fuck!"

"What the hell man! Watch where you're fucking going!"

"Back at ya, elfy!"

While the men were giving each other death looks, Marth and Pit were shaking their heads.

"Marth, why do they treat each other so badly?" Pit asked.

"No clue. I have a theory though. Whether it's wrong or right is the question."

"I think I might know what your theory is. Kindergarten love?" the angel asked while wrapping his arms around his lover.

"Yes it is, my dear. But until then we just sit back and watch them argue."

Marth and Pit sat down on one of the benches and continued to watch this pointless argument, hoping Samus or somebody would come stop it, because they sure as hell weren't doing it themselves.

"Why are you so fucking short? You're a god damn grown man!" the tall brunet yelled. They'd been resorted to picking out anything and arguing about it.

"Why are you so fucking tall? Jeez, you're taller than almost everyone!" the blond yelled back.

"Snake, Link is short because he is short. Link, Snake is tall because he is tall. That's all there is to it. Link, come with me. Snake, go to Zelda's dorm." the bounty huntress said.

"Why can't I go with you? I don't have anything against Zel, but short stuff over here was in there not too long ago, and I don't wanna get infected-"

"Bitch, I am not a disease! And what gives you the right to call her by a nickname?"

"ENOUGH! Do not make me get my arm cannon! Snake, go to Zelda, shut the hell up, and I'll see you later! Come on Link, we've got some things to do."

Snake retreated from the argument and went upstairs to Zelda. Meanwhile, Samus was taking Link somewhere, and he was slightly frightened.

"Sam, where are we going? I trust you and everything, but you do tend to scare me when you do things like this." the short blond said fearfully. Samus's grip on his hand was normal, but it felt like she was deliberately trying to make him break some bones.

"I'm taking you to the next round of the Subspace Emissary."

"Aren't we in Subspace? I thought Kirby still needed to get my trophy."

"We are in Subspace, and Kirby did get your trophy. But this time you're going back a few to get all the areas cleared."

"All of them?! By myself?! Samus, some of these things require good jumps-"

"Link, you won't be alone. Get in the teleporter and wait in Skyworld. Your partner will be there shortly after, and you can't leave till all the levels we've done so far are 100% clear."

"All of them?! I'll be there for days. Wait, who's my-"

"Bye Link!" Samus called. She shut the door to the teleporter and Link was in Skyworld with an annoyed expression.

"What the hell am I supposed to do until my partner shows? Might as well kill some Primids." Link killed about ten enemies until he saw a flashing light.

"God dammit! Not you!" they yelled at the same time.

"Great, I have to clear all the levels 100% with you? I'll never get out now." the Hero said with malice in his voice.

"Look, I don't want to do this shit with you either, but we might as well before Samus personally kicks both of our asses. The sooner we get started, the sooner we finish, and the sooner I can get away from you." the soldier said with the same tone.

Link nodded his head and they started off. Killing enemies wasn't the problem, but finding the hidden things were a pain in the ass.

"We've been here for ten minutes, where the hell is the damned trophy?!" Snake yelled.

While Snake was ranting, Link was using his sharp mind and critical thinking to figure things out. Just as Link was about to give up and tell Snake to stuff it, the corner of a yellow box caught his eye.

"Snake! Over here, I see the box." Link called. Snake ran over and saw the box Link was pointing to.

"Good eye short stuff. How the hell do we get it?"

"Hmm," Link thought while ignoring the comment regarding his height, "There's a platform there that disappears real quick, but instead of using that bullshit method you could use your Cypher to get up there."

Snake thought about it and tried it, and the blondie's plan went perfectly. He kicked the box, grabbed the Deku Nut trophy, and jumped down next to his nemesis.

"I knew that. Just seeing how smart you were. By the way, what the hell do these actually do?"

"Right... They're called Deku Nuts and they stun an opponent. The Sheikah, which pretty means only Sheik since he's the last, use them to vanish wherever. That's what Sheik uses to get back on a platform."

The mercenary took in the information and kept walking with Link. They cleared about five areas, but once they got to the Battleship Halberd Bridge, all hell broke loose.

"Duon! Fuck I forgot about him! He's gonna be harder to beat this time around." the mercenary said.

"Why?" the confused hero asked.

"Less people to fight him with, and the boss difficulty gets amped up per fight. He's on intense now and he was already a bitch to fight."

"I'm sure we can take him. Let's cut the chit-chat and whip some ass." Link said while heading off into the fight. Snake shrugged his shoulders and joined his enemy in the fight against the other enemy.

xXx

Meanwhile, Samus and Zelda were watching them work together in the viewing room.

"I've never seen Link so keen to get into a fight. I mean, he said, "Let's cut the chit-chat and whip some ass"! Seems like Snake is rubbing off on him." Samus said through laughter.

"I was just thinking the same thing! Just don't tell Link that; he'll get pissed. Despite the arguing and Snake's sarcasm, they do make a wonderful team." Zelda said back.

"Not to mention a cute couple!" another voice added.

"Peachy! Care to watch with us?" Zelda offered.

"Don't mind if I do! This should be good. Have they chosen to kill enemies over each other?" Peach said while sitting in between the other two women of the house.

"Surprisingly, they've only set each other up for death one time each. Link edge guarded with his Clawshot and Snake set up a C4 when Link was at high damage. Thank god they won't actually die from each other. Too bad I can't say the same for the bosses. I just sent Doug for some popcorn. I love having my own personal bitch," Samus said with a smile.

xXx

"Snake! When I've got him distracted, hit him with your missiles and set land mines!" Link instructed.

Snake nodded his head once and did what the hero said, not that he wanted to. He preferred to work alone, but he had no choice in this matter.

Link threw the Gale Boomerang at Duon and the blue side turned to him. While he slashed with the Master Sword, Snake was setting up mines and C4's, getting ready to launch a Nikita missile, and thanking whatever god there may be only one side attacks at a time.

Meanwhile, Link was slashing with the blue side of Duon, which also had swords, and was being an expert dodger. Next thing he knew, Duon turned around and started heading for Snake. The land mines and C4's did damage, but not enough to kill it.

Link ran up to see Snake getting a harsh beating by Duon's missiles and bombs, which infuriated Link.

"Hell no! If anybody's killing that bastard, it's gonna be me!" the Hero yelled while charging.

Snake saw Link pull some moves that he'd never seen before, like when he bashed his shield against it and jumped really high in the air to allow him to slash the top of Duon. Link landed next to the soldier and Snake did his jab, jab, kick combo.

"Why the hell won't it die?!"

Link ignored Snake and sheathed the Master Sword. He wiped his brow and started to walk up to Duon.

"Link, what the hell are you doing?! Are you trying to die? You could've just asked me to off ya!"

Link's breathing was hard and heavy as he kept walking, paying no mind to Snake.

xXx

"What the hell is he doing?! He could die! Is he suicidal? I know he doesn't like Snake, but damn!" Peach cried.

"What the hell is this dumbass thinking?" Not even the bearer of the Triforce Of Wisdom could figure out what Link was doing.

"He knows what he's doing. He's got that look in his eye..." Samus said.

xXx

Snake ran up to see Link with his eyes full of determination.

"Definitely not the eyes of a rookie. He knows what he's doing, so I'm backing the fuck up."

Link closed his eyes, grabbed the hilt of the Master Sword, and executed a quick spin while drawing the blade, instantly killing Duon.

Link sheathed his sword and walked up to Snake, "Let's go to the forest. It's late, I'm tired, and we can't leave until we finish clearing everything."

"Wait a minute. What the hell was that?"

"It's called the Mortal Draw. The Hero's Shade taught it to me. It puts my life at risk but never fails to kill my opponent when I hit it. It takes a lot out of me so please can we not argue right now?"

Snake decided to spare Link and walked with him to the forest. The sky got dark, not just from it changing to night, and the short one could hear the thunder from a mile away with his sensitive ears.

"It's gonna rain. I guess I could tear open some of my boxes so we don't get soaked." Snake offered.

"We? Being nice to me, Snake? Never thought I'd see the day," Link said with his hand on his chest in a flamboyant manner and his mouth in an "O" shape.

"I'm only doing it so Samus or Zelda doesn't come after me when your ass is sick. Give me a sec to set them up."

With that said, Snake got to work. He took out five boxes and spread them out on the ground so they didn't have to sleep directly on the ground. Link went and found some Deku Sticks in his magical never-ever-getting-filled pouch so the boxes covering their heads would stay up.

They sat down next to each, too close to comfort if you asked them, and didn't say anything until Link spoke up.

"What's your name? Your real name?"

"A name means nothing on the battlefield. After a week, no one has a name."

"How old are you?"

A pause, "Old enough to know what death looks like." the brunet answered, not meeting the blond's eyes.

"Any family?"

"No, but I was raised by many people."

"Is there anyone you like?"

"I've never been interested in anyone else's life."

Link turned his head away from Snake, "So you are all alone."

"Other people just complicate my life. I don't like to get involved."

"... You're a sad, lonely man."

"Let's just go to sleep. The sooner it's daytime the sooner we finish and get away from each other." Snake nodded his head once at Link as a sort of good night and laid down.

Link nodded his head and followed suit of the spy. While Link immediately fell asleep, Snake was thinking.

'If there's one thing I learned today, he has a nice ass! Wait, what the hell? He's supposed to be my enemy, why am I thinking about his ass? Whatever. I can't deny that his ass is the best I've seen to date, and I've seen a lot. I'm going to bed, I'm tired.'

xXx

'Well, they're turning in for the night, so we should too. We can come back in the morning and be ready for our constant laughter and head shaking. Oh, we can have a sleepover in my room! I've got pajamas for you two and everything." Peach offered.

The girls accepted the request and went with Peach to turn in. Once Peach was in her bed and the other two in their chosen bunks, Peach started on a topic she had skimmed previously.

"But really, wouldn't they be a cute couple?"

"Peachy, they can't even be partners for this little quest, let alone be actual partners in a relationship. Snake works alone and likes being alone. I don't know what to say about Link..." Samus replied.

"Link hasn't ever fell in love, or even had a girlfriend or boyfriend. He's never really paid any mind to romance, and I think that's how he prefers it. But to answer Peach's question, they are an adorable couple." Zelda said while turning on her side and facing the wall.

"Well that settled. Night Zellie! Night Sam."

"Good night Peach."

xXx

Snake and Link woke up at the same time, but not as they fell asleep. They both felt extra warmth and a pleasant smell that could only be someone's personal scent.

"What the- AHHHH!" they cried at the same time.

There they were, arm in arm, all wrapped up in each other and face to face. The back of Link's head was pressed against Snake's defined yet soft chest with his head tilted up to Snake's face, as if he'd kiss him. One of his hands was interlaced with Snake's and placed over his heart. Snake's lips were hovering right over the blond's very own pair, and had his right arm under Link's midsection wrapped securely around it, and the other he was using to hold Link's hand.

xXx

The girls were in hysterics. Peach was crying, Zelda was nonstop blubbering and smiling, while Samus was laughing her ass off. Boy did she have stuff to tease Snake with...

xXx

"What the hell?! What the- Why were we-" Link started blubbering with a ferocious blush.

While sporting the same blush, Snake said, "We probably migrated to each other's body heat. Why we were like that, I'm not sure. Maybe we've both been suffering from... sexual tension for a while."

"I guess... We never speak of this again."

"Deal. I'd say I hope the girls didn't see, but with my bad luck they did. Let's look around for a box of food, I'm starving."

They eventually did find a box of food, so that satisfied their hunger. The next problem however, was finding more items.

"According to this, we need to clear two more areas, and there's a boss on intense in both of them. Don't even think about trying that shit you pulled yesterday, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Why would you care if I'm hurt? You fucking hate me."

"... Don't want to see my combat buddy get killed during a fight. Let's go."

Link walked with Snake to meet up with Galleom, who was on it's hardest difficulty.

"How do you suppose we kill it?" the green clothed man asked.

"Just attack it, but not recklessly. That's all I have for now. Let's go."

They met up with Galleom and started attacking. Snake was throwing grenades and launching missiles, while Link was slashing and throwing bombs. They actually managed to put up a pretty good fight until Galleom was almost dead. It turned to an unexpecting Link and set up to fall on him, which would hurt quite a bit, and possibly kill him. Snake saw this coming and pushed Link out of the way, but his leg got caught under Galleom, who was stuck in the ground.

The spy screamed in pain and anger immediately took over the Hero's features. He walked up to Galleom with the Master Sword drawn, jumped up into the air, and came down hard on it's face, making the Ending Blow worthy of its name.

Galleom flew up in the air and blew up, but Link was too busy with helping Snake.

"Snake! Come here, you're hurt. Put your arm over my shoulders."

"I can walk. I've been in tougher situations on my own on the battlefield. After all, that's all I'm ment for. To be on a battlefield. I'm a weapon for killing, nothing more. I kill until I get killed myself, which wouldn't be so bad because I've got no one else to live for."

"Please. You can barely stand up so take my help. And you're more than that Snake. You're a person. You live a life outside of violence. You're worth more than what you give yourself credit for. If you died..." Link trailed off while helping Snake over to a tree and looking for a fairy or a potion.

"Until today, I've lived only for myself. My survival instinct, that tells me not to die. That's all the motive I've had in my life." Snake said, looking away.

"But that's not just you. That's how everyone is." Link said while turning Snake's head so he'd look at him.

"I only felt truly alive when I was staring death in the face. I don't know, maybe it's written into my genes."

"What about now? What do your genes say about your future now?" the blond asked while giving Snake a blue potion.

Snake took the bottle and drank the contents, "Maybe it's time I live for someone else."

"Someone else?" he asked while putting the bottle away.

Snake stood up and outstretched his hand, "Yeah... Someone like you. Maybe that's the real way to live."

"So... Where to Snake?" Link asked while accepting his hand.

"David. My name is David."

Link smiled, "Okay. So where to Dave?"

"Well, he have another area to clear. Let's go fight that damned sea monster thing so we can leave." Snake said as he started walking.

The boss fight with Rayquaza went just fine. The legendary Pokémon was down within a few minutes, but Link and Snake decided to keep walking around before they teleported back.

"Snake- Dave, why did you push me out of the way of Galleom? I would've been fine, I've dealt with things much bigger before."

"I... didn't want you to get hurt."

"But why? I'm not worth anything important. I would've just gone down in Hyrule's history as the Hero Of Twilight."

"Link, don't talk about yourself like that. You are very important, and everyone loves you. If you died, we'd all be hurting a great deal."

"Even you?" Link asked while stopping in his tracks.

Snake stopped with him and stepped closer to Link, "I'd be hurt the most. Link, I-"

Link stood on his tippy toes and kissed Snake. Snake was surprised, but leaned into the kiss.

xXx

Squealing and crying could be heard from the viewing room. Peach was crying, which wasn't a huge surprise. Zelda was squealing like a Smosh fangirl that just met Anthony and got a signed t-shirt. Samus was actually doing both: crying and squealing, something way out of the ordinary for her.

Marth and Pit were also in the viewing room, screaming, "I KNEW IT! WE WERE RIGHT! BOUT DAMN TIME!"

xXx

Link broke the kiss and hugged Snake while he finished his sentence, "The truth is, I never hated you. When I first saw you I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time, so I got scared. I didn't want to fall in love again, because the last time I did, I lost her. Hell, I didn't even think I'd turn out to be attracted to men. No, I'm only attracted to you, not anyone else. I was so hateful because I doubted I'd never get a chance with you. I'm sorry."

"David, I've got a secret too. I wanted you when I first saw you. I've never felt anything like it before, which scared the hell out of me. I'm sorry I was such a prick to you, can you forgive me?"

"Only if you can forgive me. Do you want to go back?"

"Of course I forgive you. I think we should, I need a shower."

"Want some help with that?" Snake whispered directly in Link's ear so the spy's watching them couldn't hear.

Link smirked, "I work alone." and teleported them back.

While Link went to take a shower, Snake just stood there.

"Damn, he got you. It just means you'll have to get him back later." the bounty huntress snickered.

"Trust me, I'm already planning my revenge." With that said, Snake left the room to go to who knows where.

Zelda shook her head, "They're together as a couple now and they still will do things like this. I foresee amazingly funny times in the near future."

Snake did get Link back by taking away his hat and making him submit to Snake before he could get it back. Now, Snake's choice of torture was just too much for the normally resilient Hero. It was at night time and Snake snuck into Link's room, which wasn't that hard to do for a professional like him.

He waited for Link to go to bed and lie down. Once Link was on his bed thinking and holding his hat, Snake pounced. He threw the hat across the room and pinned Link to the bed by holding his wrists above his head and his ankles were held together by his feet.

"Snake, what the hell are you doing?!" the blondie said, recovering from a near heart attack.

"Revenge. Just because I told you my feelings and we're a couple now doesn't mean I can't get you back from leading me on earlier today."

Link laughed, "So what're you gonna do to me?" he said in a wicked tone.

The way Snake laughed was rather diabolical, "This," and kept his wrists in one hand as he started tickling Link relentlessly.

Link knew what he'd have to do to get out of it, but he wouldn't give up easily. He fought off Snake's fingers, which happened to know his tickle spots for some reason, for about ten minutes. That is, until Snake reached his ultimate tickle spot: His back.

"SHHHHIIIIITTT! I GIVE! I FUCKING GIVE!"

Snake stopped his tickling and moved to the other side of Link, smirking.

"Didn't know you were so ticklish. Definitely saving that for later usage."

Link turned to face Snake, "I hate you."

"But you love me too," Snake said while moving in to kiss his now ex worse enemy.

"I will get you back, but until then I just wanna sleep. It's been a long day." he said while snuggling into Snake's chest.

Snake wrapped his arms around Link and kissed his blond mane of hare, "Yes it has been. By the way, how do you know how to play an ocarina?"

"My ancestor, the Hero Of Time, played it. He went on two long ass adventures, traveled through time seven years in the first one to be an adult and kill Ganondorf's ancestor, and back and forth through three days in the second to stop the moon from falling. One of the biggest items he had was the Ocarina of Time, which is what I now have. I already had musical instinct from whistling grass in Ordon Village, but once I got this I got even better. I thought you hated my ocarina though, so why'd you ask?"

"I don't hate it, I actually love it. It was just an excuse for me to rant about is all. The Song Of Healing has stopped me from going on a rampage countless times."

"Maybe I'll play it for you sometime soon. So, who was the girl you fell in love with?"

"Her name was Meryl. She was a rookie soldier that I found while I was in the process of defeating Liquid Snake."

"... Why aren't you with her now?"

"She fell in love with someone else. The blow hurt me a lot, but I also remembered that if you love two people, choose the second one because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second."

"Oh Snake... I won't ever fall in love with someone else."

"Neither will I. Go to sleep baby, I know you're tired. I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Snake?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you found out my secret."

"I'm glad you learned mine," the brunet gave a long, passionate kiss to the blond he used to argue with, and went to sleep feeling as good as he possibly could be right then.

zZz

Okay, I took quite a bit of dialogue from Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes, which was just the remake of Metal Gear Solid. It just really fit into these situations, so I used it. That's all there is to this note I guess. Oh wait, you do you want to be in the next SSB? Like, add in, take out, keep in, and perhaps even add back in. I'm going to go with my top three of each:

Keep in: (From the newcomers of Brawl since we all know the original 12 will be there)

1) Zero Suit Samus- She's my main, I need her!

2) Solid Snake- Who didn't see that one coming? Especially if you've played Brawl with me... xeno-skyward-emblem and Nasune Amkane...

3) Pit- His moves are really good, but he needs to be tweaked. Like, non-spamming arrows and Angel Ring needs to be like, not endless. Fucking annoying as hell -_-

Take out:

1) Fucking Jigglypuff!- I know she's part of the original 12, but what kind of character can be KO'd when they hold their shield too long?

2) Sonic- He is so boring! All his moves are pretty much the same. Curl up, move fast, annoy the hell out of everyone with Homing Attack.

3) Diddy Kong- I love Diddy, but not in Brawl. Maybe I just don't like him because my buddy Tang always kicks my ass with the damn banana peels, but still. I'd rather play him in Donkey Kong Country it Diddy Kong Racing.

Add in:

1) Roy- We all miss him. Sure he was Marth's clone with fire, but he was a damn good character. Bring him back!

2) Liquid Snake- Imagine it! The dominant genes were already in it, now add in the recessive ones. Liquid would be one hell of a fighter. To understand the gene thing, you need to play Metal Gear Solid or it's remake The Twin Snakes.

3) Midna- She's fucking cool. She could transform to imp form and her true form like Zelda/Sheik and Samus/ZSS. She'd be a great addition. She may not have fought a lot in Twilight Princess, but that doesn't mean they can't do what they did with Sheik and most other characters: Make up moves. 


End file.
